Through Thick and Thin, Good and Bad
by SweetSpecialT
Summary: So what if Ali is A? She isn't the only one with a dark side. This is not Paige friendly.


As stated in the summary, this is NOT Paige friendly. Emily is mostly out of character... Maybe, I mean, we can't trust _anyone_, right?

* * *

><p>It's not like Emily would've chosen this life, when she looks back at her childhood. She has great friends and a... decent (subject to opinion, even if that isn't her own) girlfriend that would do anything for her. It's a shame she's willing to throw that all away for the girl she truly loves.<p>

"I'm not sure how much longer I can do this." She whispers, stroking the blonde's stomach and she rests her head against her chest.

Ali sighs heavily, composing herself before she answers. "Em, we've been through this. For the plan to work-"

"I know," she gets cut off, "it's just that... I can't... The way she-"

"Shh. I don't like it either. I want to hurt her every time I see her, but we've worked _too _hard and _way too _long to give up now. If we give up, everyone finds out and we really can't let that happen."

"You're right." She blinks back a tear, the hand stroking Ali's stomach gripping that bit tighter and her head snuggling that bit deeper, trying to forget everything they were doing. God, what would her mum and dad think?

"If it helps, you could always pretend she was me." The blonde slightly jokes, even though she can't keep the grimace off her face.

"No!" The swimmer practically shouts. "Just comparing her to you in any way makes me feel more sick than I already do. I honestly just want to be as far away from her as possible. God, the way she touches and kisses me." She can't find the words to describe the shiver of disgust that runs through her whole body, so settles with just the action.

"How about I help you forget?" Ali whispers seductively as she lifts her girls head up, kissing her deeply, Emily moving her body in sync to cover the blonde beneath her. The hand that was resting on Alison's stomach now moving her legs apart so she could slide her thigh between them. The taller girl moves her lips down the blonde's neck, softly suckling while she starts rocking her hips. "Fuck, Em," Alison moans; her fingers digging into dark hair as her own hips begin to move in rhythm.

"Emily?" They hear a shout through the house and freeze, eyes wide and staring at the door. "Em? You home?"

"Shit! Shit! Right, okay. You need to get under the bed." Alison raises her eyebrow. One because Emily is still on top of her an two because 'under the bed? Really?' When Emily realises a second later, she gets off the blonde and forces her onto the floor, while Ali scoots under the bed looking less than impressed. Emily smiles softly at her, finding her pissed off face adorable before she leans over and kisses her once more. She spots a pen and paper on the floor, grabs them along with her History book that's on the side. She manages to get her headphones in just before her bedroom door opens. She's pretending to bob her head to music and write down notes when an ear bud is pulled out and she jumps up in 'shock'. "Oh my God." She exclaims.

"Sorry. You're front door was open and with everything going on- and you wouldn't answer I just panicked." Paige rushes the sentence out so fast that Emily barely catches it.

"Paige, it's fine. I'm fine." They both smile, an uncomfortable silence settling over Emily as Paige stands there, staring at her. She can practically hear Alison's amused grin. "So... What's up?"

"Oh, yeah. So I was thinking we could head out to dinner. It's been a while since it was just the two of us that did something."

Emily winces. "I'm really sorry Paige. My mum should be getting into Texas soon and I'm going to be Skyping with my dad and her tonight. Tomorrow?"

Her girlfriend smiles sadly. "No, yeah I get it. I know how important seeing your dad is. Even if it's only through a computer screen." She jokes, and for a split-second, Emily actually feels bad about this whole situation. Then she remembers why this all started happening in the first place and what's going to happen in the future. "I'll pick you up around seven tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." Before she has a chance to do anything, Paige leans in, kissing her. She tries to pull back, acting like she thought it was just a goodbye kiss, but her girlfriend mistakes it for Emily leaning back _with _her and follows her.

All of a sudden her phone starts ringing, the screen showing 'mom' and she moves away fully from Paige. She points to it and mouths 'sorry'. Paige shrugs and smiles... again. "No problem. Enjoy your computer dad time. See you tomorrow." She pecks Emily once more before leaving.

"We need to sort this out.. and soon." Emily groans, flopping back on to her bed, arm resting over her eyes. "So what did you change my mum's name to in my phone?" Alison chuckles, climbing from under the bed and going over to lock the bedroom door, just in case. "You aren't going to tell me are you." She states, rather than asks.

The blonde climbs over her on the bed, straddling her hips, takes her arms from her eyes and rests her hands on the firm stomach under her. "Your mum doesn't get in for another two hours." Emily nods and grins. "She always texts you rather than phones you." Emily nods again. "And, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you spend like, five hours talking to your dad last night?" Another nod. Ali smirks. "So I guess that means we're completely alone for the rest of the night?"

"Yep." The swimmer confirms before pulling the other girl down to meet her. Alison's kisses get very possessive, very quickly, as if just remembering where those lips have been. Emily moans into her mouth, and it sends shivers all down her spine. She pulls back in pure need of oxygen and Emily smirks, a dark glint taking over her eyes. "Who'd have thought you'd be willing to send a girl to jail just because she has a crush on me." She teases.

Alison's eyes go dark too. "You know that's not the reason."

"I know." A quick kiss. "It's fun to think about though." Another, pulling back slowly so her girl follows her. "What if it doesn't work in time?" One more. "What if they find out you've been 'A' this whole time?"

"One, that bitch deserves all she gets. Plus the others have already been convinced once it was her." A nip to Emily's neck. "Two, they aren't going to find out." A hand under her shirt. "Three, they don't care as long as _somebody _is arrested. Mona, they left it. Shana, although an unexpected setback, thought they'd caught 'A' again." A top taken off along with a bra. "Four, you've been in with me this whole time." She smirks, feathering her fingers over Emily's body. "And five, by the time they find out, if they do but they won't, we'll be long gone and in Paris and your mum will be in Texas permanently." The brunette moans when her mouth starts to follow her fingers. "It's you and me against the world, babe." She smirks once more as her fingers play with the button on Emily's jeans.

No, it's not like Emily would've chosen this life. But this girl on top of her; well, she'd choose her any day of the week.


End file.
